Fyre
by Dexiriev
Summary: "Fang, you'll take back St. Croix or kill Fyre - and the second option is more preferable." Scourge needs Jeffrey St. Croix for an unknown reason, but it will turn the tides of the Moebian revolution. However, a thief has already broken him out of prison and is going to kill Scourge, even if he dies in the process. (OC-Centric, T for coarse language and scenes of violence.)
1. Prologue

_**New Story. Contains my OC, and is very **_**very ****_OC-centric. Deal with it. And no, I'm not accepting any._**

* * *

"_So, you'll capture him for me, right?"_

"_Yes, but at a price, of course."_

"_Fine. Get him, then you'll get your pay."_

* * *

"_Access Granted. Deploying Turrets."_

"Hah, this is too sweet!" A video feed appeared on a large screen. Currently, in Prison Island, a master hacker and renowned thief had just broken into the building and took over the defense system. On the video feed, the Gatling barrels span, unleashing a wave of lead into the guards patrolling the corridors.

"Oh, yes, this is too much fun!" A figure was currently laughing, enjoying his time in the prison. But, this figure was quite unique.

A hacker. A thief. A weasel. This weasel, however, had navy blue fur, uncommon in the species. This weasel was called Wilhelm, but had long since taken up the alias Fyreheart to protect his identity, like a superhero. He also had a cybernetic arm fitted where his right arm should have been.

_'Pfft, superheroes. If they existed, they'd sure as hell be after me.'_ After filling the prison guards with sufficient amounts of lead, he kicked downwards and a panel of the floor fell, clattering on the prison floor. He swung down to the prison floor and looked at the bewildered faces of the inmates.

His clothes protected hos identity, no-one could see his face. His eyes flicked across the room, finding what he was looking for. "St. Croix, boy, I haven't seen you in a while! Remember when I left you for dead? Good times, good times. Well, I've come to break you out. You may be asking why I'm doing this, an-"

"Shut up, Fyre! Yer gonna make deaf. Now, get me outta here." The skunk replied, glaring at the weasel. Wilhelm took out a small PDA and attached to the electronic lock on the cell door. He tapped the screen a few times when a small click sounded, the cell door slowly sliding open.

The moment the cell door was completely opened, St. Croix tackled Wilhelm and punched him in the face. "Why did you leave me their!? You left me in the middle of the Moebian Revolution against _Fiona and Scourge!_"

The weasel smirked and spat some blood to the side. "Hm, you really haven't changed one bit. You _know _I can still overpower you, even if you think I'm still just a little computer nerd."

Wilhelm rolled out from under the skunk and drew a falchion from a scabbard on his back, under his cloak. Lunging forward, he pinned St. Croix against the wall with the blade against his neck.

"H-hey, you said you were going to break m-m out, right?"

The weasel sighed and drew the falchion away from his neck. "Yes, I did. Scourge needs you so I'm gaining the upper hand before he gets his mitts on you. Follow me." The duo slowly but surely made their way out of the prison...

* * *

"_I told you to get him, you worthless piece of shit. Get that weasel before I get him myself. Fang, you have one choice – take back St. Croix or kill Fyreheart._


	2. What's This?

"Really Fyre? This is were you live? Where you hideout?" The two were currently standing in an abandoned military bunker, filled to the brim with computers. Jeffrey was standing impatiently, looking around before turning to Wilhelm. "Yes, this is were I hideout and live. It's quite cosy once you get used to it." The weasel replied with a smirk plastered on his face.

Jeffrey sighed and walked to a corner. He put his back against the wall and let gravity pull him down onto the floor where he covered his face. "Guh-reat. Now, I have to spend _more_ time with you. _Stupid weasel._" Jeffrey muttered the last part and attempted to bury his face further into his hands."

"Y'know, if you _really_ don't like it here with me, I could just kill you. My cybernetic arm can break bone. So, I could split your skull or just break your back, maybe even rip your legs off. Remember, you can pick if you want to end your life so quickly."

Jeffrey shot up his head and looked at the weasel like he'd just seen someone been torn limb from limb. "Are you fucking _crazy? _I wouldn't kill _myself_, let alone _you _killing me!" Wilhelm replied "I'm being serious. If I killed you right now, I would still have the upper hand, but for an indefinite amount of time. Maybe forever. Maybe I'll be the one to kill Scourge and Fiona, and save Moebius from this stupid-ass war. But I sincerely doubt it." After this, he walked away from the room, muttering under his breath.

'_Oh, I forgot how much of a pain that skunk is__ – __Wait a minute! If Scourge finds Jeffrey's __P__rime counterpart, he'll still be better off...Well, I guess I can leave it for now._'

Wilhelm was currently sitting on a grey office chair, furiously typing on a keyboard.

'_Come on now, let me in... Ah ha!_' He grinned, searching the screen for what he was looking for – '_Bingo._' There, on-screen, were blueprints for an advanced Super Warp Ring made by G.U.N.. "Well, if I could get my hands on these I could get to Prime and kill _his_ Prime counterpart so Scourge _can't _win!"

He typed some more into the keyboard and found out that they were currently being tested at the Zone Jail to transport criminals there and out if need be. Wilhelm grabbed his bow and slung a quiver of arrows on his back, moving to the exit of his base.

* * *

_Beep_

"Fang, are you in position?"

"Yessir, Scourge. Ready and waiting."

"Good, now, when that yellow bitch exits, you are going to _kill_ her, got it? A shot to the head, cause a distraction so I can get in there."

"'Kay then, boss." Fang readied his sniper, an L96A1, and looked through the scope which was pointing directly at a door, specifically the exit to a karaoke joint. After a minute or two of waiting, the door flung open with two figures walking out, talking.

The yellow figure, his target Mina Mongoose, was talking to the blue devil himself: Sonic the Hedgehog. Fang's grip faltered slightly, but he ragained his composure and looked down the sights once more.

Lining up the cross hairs over Mina's head, he pulled the trigger – but no bullet left the barrel, no Mina died. He looked around and looked down to see if Sonic and Mina had left. The sight he saw shocked him.

Sonic was looking at him dead in the eyes, smirking. "Hope you had your fun, Nacky, but we gotta go," he turned to Mina, "Right?" Mina nodded and Sonic took her into his arms, running off.

"Uh-uh... There's your distraction, Scourge... heh..."

"Are you a fucking _idiot_!? All you had to do was pull a single fucking trigger! You failed at what you're known for!"

"Hey, the barrel jammed alright! I can't change that magically!"

He heard a grunt on the other side of the communications channel and sighed, not noticing the shoe aimed at the back of his head.

"Fang? Fang! Where are you!? Did you bail on me?"

"Hohoho, Scourge think again," A nasally voice replied, "We got your friend Fang right here with us."

* * *

After successfully sneaking past a few guards – by not killing them, of course – Wilhelm had gotten into the corridor that lead to the Warden's office. Inside, he could hear the slightly muffled voices of what was presumably a G.U.N. officer and the Warden himself.

"Here is the prototype, Zobotnik. Of course, you can't have it, but it's used for moving large groups of criminals between dimensions. This one leads the to Prime, we've fully tested it."

"I think it's a brilliant idea, being able to transport large groups of criminals at once! I know the tests are currently underway, so what are the success rates thus far?"

"We've only lost one prisoner sir... Maxx."

"What!? How could you lose him!?"

"The-the- it was off by a little bit, he got sent to Mobius Prime..."

"Prime! That retched scum-infested dimension... get out of here, I need time to think this over."

The officer left the room, giving Wilhelm the perfect opportunity. Using an arrow, he stabbed the officer in the throat, reducing all sounds he would've made. Next, he stabbed him in both wrists before taking the Advanced Super Warp Ring (ASWR) from his jacket pocket.

Wilhelm searched around the curve and found a small button on the inside curve. He pressed it and there was a flash of white light, blinding him and everyone in the surrounding vicinity.

"Hey there pal, you're coming with us... To Knothole prison."

* * *

"Wilhelm? Are you still here?" Jeffrey looked around for the weasel, finding nothing and getting to no response. "Wow, I never thought I'd have to rely on him again... So. Much. Fun being here alone.

* * *

**Wut wuuut, it's me. Yeah, I carried on this instead of Revolution because about 7 ideas floated into my head whilst typing Revolution for this. So yeah, hopefully Revolution's next chapter'll be up on Monday or Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest. **


	3. Surprises, And Lots Of 'Em

"Hey there, sweetie... How are you doing..?"

There was a grunt, before a long moan. Currently, in a jail cell, was a blue weasel laying on the floor. "Come on Fyre, wakey-wakey!" A brown chipmunk pushed an electric cattle prod through the bars and struck him with it.

He bolted upright and covered his mouth, suppressing the shout that threatened to escape him. "What was that for, you bitch!?" Fyre stood up and stepped backward so the chipmunk couldn't shock him again. "That's no way to speak to a princess!"

"Yo Sal, who's the prisoner?" Sonic asked as he zoomed through the door, Mina slowly walking in behind him. "He's a notorious thief from Moebius, and an expert hacker. According to the cases he's done, he could match or even better Rotor and Tails."

"Woah, that's quite impressive!" Sonic remarked. "It'd be more impressive if you let me out of here and onto a computer – I could show your buddies Tails and Rotor a few things about _my _type of skills." Fyre walked towards the cell bars and Sally smirked.

"The _only way_ we'd let you loose if we found out your weakness so we could torture some... _facts_, out of you. _And, _according to our files on you, you tend to stay away from jobs which involve fire. Judging by that, we think you are a pyrophobic. Ironic isn't it, with your name and all?"

At the mention of 'pyrophobic', Fyre flinched but tried to hide it. Sally chuckled darkly. "Mina, go to _The Room."_ Mina nodded and ran. "And as for you, Fyre, you're coming with us."

She reached for a pair of keys on a hook, taking them and unlocking the cell door. Sonic zoomed in and punched him in the face before kicking the weasel in the stomach. Gravity pulled him down.

"Sonic, get the energy cuffs. I'm going to have fun with this..."

* * *

Fyre woke up in a black room. All he could see was black, until some lights illuminated it. He reached for his head to have his other hand pulled up with it.

_'Shit... Cuffs.'_

"Hello, Fyre, I see you've woken up. Or rather, we have."

A light in the corner turned on to show a clear acrylic-glass door in the corner with Sally and Mina behind, watching. As Fyre slowly stood up, he noticed many holes in the floor, about 3 inches wide each.

"What are these holes for?"

"You're about to see." Sally replied, speaking through a microphone. She pressed a button on a console in front of her and fire shot up through the holes, encompassing the room, all except where he was standing and at the door.

Fyre stood there, rooted to the spot, something glistening running down his cheek.

He took a few steps backward and bumped into the door, falling over. He quickly shuffled backwards and pressed himself up against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face there.

"Sally, what are you doing? This isn't right, to torture someone with their greatest fear!" Mina shouted. "Mina, _shut up! __He_ is a _threat _to the world!" Sally responded, fuming at the mongoose.

"But- Uh- It's just plain _wrong!_"

"Do you _think_ I care, Mina? He's just some criminal scum from the criminal dimension. Nobody'll notice he's gone- Wait... Why do you care so much? Do you _like _him?"

Mina blushed slightly. "N-no! You just shouldn't do this! It's like me trapping Sonic in a tank of water!" Mina moved toward the glass and looked at Fyre, her frown growing worse.

'_I have to stop this..._'

Mina ran to the console and pressed a large blue button which extinguished the flames and opened the doors. Fyre fell backward and got up, looking at Mina. He got up and ran at her, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh my God, thank you so much! I owe you one..."

His tears collected in a spot on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "It's no problem... Fyre." Sally was staring at the two, mouth agape slightly.

"Get off her, you fucking _bastard – no-one _touches my friends." She walked towards Fyre and tried throwing a punch at him but he caught it, ducking under her oncoming foot.

He made a run for the exit and got through only to have Sally follow with Mina left behind, feeling confused about what had just happened.

"Get back here you son-of-a-bitch!" The chipmunk screamed, stumbling as she ran. She chased the weasel until she got to the edge of the forest where he had seemingly vanished... But he was actually somewhere more noticeable.

* * *

'_Please don't come by, please don't come by..._'

Fyre was on a tree branch watching Sally. As soon as she left, he jumped down and silently moved towards the building he was held in before his torture, to get his equipment.

He moved towards the door, it opened automatically as he got close. A set of stairs sat to the left with a sign that read '_Storage_'. Seeing this as an opportunity, he moved down the stairs and found multiple boxes scattered around. He sighed and set to work digging through them all.

"Fyre? Are you down here?"

'_Shit, what's her name... Mina! Why's she coming to find me?_'

"Fyre, I'm not going to turn you in! Please, just _trust_ me!" Mina carried on calling to the weasel, her footsteps becoming clear to him. Fyre sucked in a breath and called out "I don't even know you, I only know your name because of that blood-sucking bi- Uh, sorry 'bout that..."

He finally found his bow and his quiver just as Mina walked in, coming off of the stairs. Mina looked at his back and carried on speaking, "Look, I know you don't know me, and I know you want to get out of here, but Sally notified the Zone Cops that you zone-jumped without permission, and they've sent some officers to get you, so you need to get out of here... And... I need to come with you."

"W-what? Why do you need to come with me? Don't you have somewhere to go for yourself? Even if you did come with me, my nearest hideout is all the way in Hydro City!" Fyre picked up his falchion which was buried under some shirts.

"Well, I've decided it now. So, you're taking me with you or you're ass is gonna get kicked by the Zone Cops." Fyre sighed and turned to face her. "Come on then." He walked forward, shaking his head slightly with Mina following, a smirk on her face knowing she won.

* * *

"Freeze, drop your weapons!" An armour-clad hedgehog shouted at our 'duo'. "Come on now, Zonic, don't ruin our road trip!" Fyre replied, nocking an arrow to his bow and aiming at Zonic.

The hedgehog repeated himself. "I said drop it!" Fyre let go of the bowstring and the arrow flew straight forward, lodging in Zonic's visor.

"That's enough..." Zonic ran at Fyre and tackled him, landing a few punches in the weasel's abdomen before smashing his helmet against Fyre's head. "Urgh..."

"Shut up, you criminal scum!" Zonic picked up an arrow that fell out of the quiver laying in the mud. He pointed the arrowhead Fyre's eye. "Fine, I see you've gotten me beat but Zonic, you wouldn't deny me some final words would you?"

"Huh... No, I wouldn't. Say 'em, then you'll get what's coming to you."

"Okay. Mina, why the _fuck_ have you been standing there watching Zonic beat the shit out of me? And lemme remind you, this death's on you, seeing as you dragged me out here."

Zonic smirked at the frown forming on Mina's face, readying the arrow again. However, as he was about to stab Fyre, he noticed something. "What's this, Fyre?" There was a strap around his neck with a small button-like shape over his throat with 3 horizontal black lines on it.

"It's just a voice modulator. Didja really think I'd let my real voice slip out?" Zonicc moved the arrow and stabbed at the modulator, shattering it into pieces. Fyre smirked and punched Zonic in the face, rolling out from under him taking the opportunity.

Fyre's real voice was... strange to hear, especially around these parts. He had an Australian accent, which was _extremely_ weird for the two others, seeing as they'd never heard it before. "Oh shit, this is _ripper._ You had to break it, didn't ya?"

Zonic looked around and saw Mina just stood there, quite flabbergasted at Fyre. He smirked and pulled a knife from a scabbard on his leg, grabbing the mongoose from behind and putting the knife to her neck. Fyre got up off the floor and looked at the predicament he was in. He picked up his bow and an arrow, nocked it and breathed out, steadying his aim.

He shot the arrow and, with sheer luck, pierced Zonic's cheek as it entered his mouth. He screamed in agony and dropped the knife, letting Mina go in the process. He fell to his knees, blood leaving his mouth, dripping onto the ground.

Mina looked at Fyre with wide eyes, then to Zonic, back to Fyre, and continued doing so for a while. "How- _Why_ did you do that!? He's seriously injured!" Fyre looked at her with a look that clearly read – '_what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you'_

"What, so you'd rather die than have him bleed a little!? It's not fatal, it just hurts like shit! Y'know, I'm wondering _why_ you're still following me if you the what I'm doing so much! I am _still _a criminal, no matter how you view it." the weasel walked toward Zonic and kicked him in the chest, making him fall back. "Next time, bring some back up."

Mina was fuming at this point, and she stormed up to Fyre. "What the _fuck_ is your problem!? I warn of you of this fight, save you from Sally and your _greatest fear_, and _this _is how you repay me!? And do you really wanna why I did all of those things for you?"

"Go on then!"

"It's because- because-" She took the back of his head and the did the unthinkable.

_Slapped him._

_**Then kissed him.**_

* * *

_**Oh shit!**_Yes, I made that happen. Unbeknownst to my loyal 1-3 viewers, I decided to make this a test for me to practice doing romance. If it's terrible, I'll just make 'em break-up. If it's good, then... Well, lets just say there won't be any 'Happy Ever-Afters' with my couples.


	4. Romantic Development

'_Woah-ho-hoh! Shit, never thought kiss__ing a girl__ would __feel__ this good... __I've been with too many guys__... __Should I go further?_'

'_Shit, shit, shit, why did I do this? Although, he is a pretty good kisser – I wonder if he's any good at f- No, no I'm not going to go there – Not yet, anyway..._'

Fyre moved his left hand to the back of Mina's head and put his metallic hand on the small of her back, bringing her closer to him, which she didn't seem to mind.

At this point, Mina pulled down his hood and ruffled the fur on his head, which was in the style of a mohawk (similar to Wolf O'Donnell's). After a while, Mina broke it off and smiled at him nervously, blushing furiously. "S-so, how was t-that?"

"Best I've had yet. So... wanna carry on?" Mina nodded and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before running, giggling as Fyre started after her. He smirked and caught up to her, both of them slowing down.

"So, Fyre, how long is until we get to Hydro City?"

"About three hours. Ready for a long walk?"

"Yeah... As long as I'm with you."

* * *

After two hours of walking, Mina had gotten _very _tired. "Fyre... I'm exhausted..." Her head popped up. "D'you think you could carry me?" He cocked his head. "I guess I could... Come here then."

He put a hand on her back and took her legs, picking her up bridal style. "Uh... Fyre, is this really necessary?"

"How else am I going to carry you? On my shoulders? No offense, but it would damage my back a lot... And you know what I do for a living."

Mina giggled and kissed him on the nose, making him blush a little. He hoped it wasn't visible, but... "Oh my God, Fyre! Are you blushing?" His eyes widened.

"Uh... I-I guess..."

"That's cute... You don't seem like the person to do this kind of thing."

"Heh... well, we've still gotta get to Hydro City before sun-down, I've gotta meet an... acquaintance of mine."

"What's his name?"

"Uh, it's not a guy. It's a girl, called Rael."

Mina's look faltered when Fyre mentioned the girl, and he noticed it. "Mina, whatever you think's going on, it isn't, so stop worrying. Anyway, we're not even in a relationship..."

* * *

'_Urgh... what the..?_'

A nasally laugh echoed off the walls. "Come on Fang, I can't believe someone as _legendary _as you would get caught so easily..."

"Oh... What the... Jet, is that you!?" The hawk smirked. "The one and only."

Fang sighed heavily, noticing he was wearing energy cuffs. He got up and moved toward Jet. "Why the _fuck_ have you done this?"

"To keep you from killing Fyreheart. He's got a _huge_ bounty on his head and me and the Rogues need the extra cash so... we're locking you up to prevent you from killing him. You're one of the four major threats, and we've gotten you, so we just need to get Scourge, Geoffrey and... ah, what's his name? Well, I've forgotten. Tah."

Jet walked from the room towards the exit and smirked at Fang before closing the door.

"Goddamnit, Jet – You never cease to mindfuck me..."

* * *

"_I don't believe in a life without consequence  
Do you believe when I say that I'm not impressed"_

Mina woke up to someone singing, but no one was around her.

'_Oh, what happened..? Oh yeah, I was with Fyre... Wait, that must be him! I didn't realise he could sing!_'

"_You say, "I never, ever, ever wanna talk again._"  
_I don't believe that you mean a single word you said"_

Mina kept her eyes shut and created the façade that she was still sleeping so she could keep on listening.

"_Lines in the sand where we disagree  
I think I wanna run away from you, you're killing me._

_But I know I wanna see you in a day or two.  
I don't believe that a single word you say is true."_

"_I guess it's love  
In the 21st century  
_

_Oh, oh it's tough  
Broken heart technology  
_

_Your kisses taste so sweet  
But then you click "Delete"  
_

_Love in the 21st century  
I'm in the 21st century"_

Mina smiled, but immediately covered it realising her mistake. "Mina, are you awake now? You've been sleeping for an hour, and we're almost at Hydro City... And don't try and lie to me, because you gave it away when you smiled..."

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"How long have you been?"

"Since you started singing."

"Oh... heh... Well, d'you think you could walk now? My arms are getting pretty tired."

Mina smirked, an idea forming her head. "Okay, I'll start walking but... _Only_ if you carry on singing."

"Okay then..._"_

After he put Mina down, he took a deep breath before starting to sing.

"_Phone keeps ringing in another room  
I'm daydreaming like a __little kid __at school_

_Caffeine, thinking of my teenage youth  
I'm alive, but I can barely move_

_I guess I've always been this way  
It's been hard for me to say_

_Close my eyes, it'll go away _

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_They've been telling me  
To come of age_

_I've been going through  
An awkward phase_

_Whoaaaaaa  
Whoaaaaaa_

_They've been trying hard to wake me up  
Saying stuff that never gets me off_

_Whoaaaaaa  
Whoaaaaaa_

_Don't mind me  
I'm living in another world_

_Don't mind me  
I'm living in another world __–"_

"Uh, Mina, we're here now..."

Mina shook her head and muttered something looking at a single elevator. "Fyre, where _is_ Hydro City?" He moved toward the elevator. "It's underwater." He pressed a green button on the side and the doors opened, allowing them both in.

It slowly descended once the doors closed. The elevator turned out to be glass, as they could see the water surrounding them and all the exotic fish swimming around, along with the rubbled ruins of an old reservoir.

Over the years, Hydro City had evolved to a very advanced state, now having the whole city in a bio-dome (Like Rapture), with tall towers and bustling streets. Mina was genuinely surprised at how many people were here, as a lot of people would be scared to be in a place like this.

"Wow... Wait, how could you get in and out of here without being noticed by the police?"

Mina looked to her left and saw Fyre looking out of the window. As soon as the elevator stopped, he ran to the left, making as little noise as possible. Mina had no choice to run after him.

He stopped at an alleyway and ran down it, finding a barrel in the corner. He moved it to the side and there was just plain concrete. He stamped on the patch underneath the barrel and it slid sideways, revealing a ladder going down.

He stood aside and whispered "Ladies first..." into her ear and she giggled, beginning to climb down the ladder. Once she had reached the bottom, she saw Fyre slide down the two stiles, landing on the ground with a soft 'thud'.

Mina looked around. One of the walls was encompassed by a massive monitor with a console in front of it, another wall with a singe grey button at the very edge. The final wall had a small table next to it, a violin sitting there with the bow laying next to it.

Next to the table was a door, where Fyre was currently heading. "Mina, I'll be right back. Just... just don't touch any of the computers." He opened the door and walked into the room, the door closing behind him.

* * *

Fang was sat in the middle of the blank room Jet had trapped him in. He had been examining his cuffs for a good few hours and had finally devised a way to break out of them.

He put the point of his tail into the 'key hole', ignoring the small zap of electricity that made him grit his teeth. After some sheer luck, the cuffs shut off, allowing him free use of his hands again.

He moved toward the door and tried it to see if Jet had been ignorant enough to leave it unlocked. Fang's luck had once again struck and the door _had _been left unlocked.

He walked down a bland grey corridor and saw a door slightly askew. He decided to check it out, and heard some moaning. Going against his better judgement, he took a peek and wished he could un-see what he just saw.

Jet had been doing the nasty by himself and was apparently facing the door, luckily with his eyes closed. Swallowing the bile that was rising in his throat, Fang moved away from the door, toward a curve in the corridor.

But, he heard a voice coming form around the corner.

* * *

"Storm, if you don't get what I'm talking about, _why _are you making an attempt to talk to me?"

"Because I can't find Boss and you're the only other person on this ship, besides the prisoner." Wave grumbled and Storm turned around and 'Stormed' off.

"That reminds me, I need to go check on... Fang, was it?" She sighed. "Well, I guess he'd be better company than Jet and Storm combined..."

And you'd never guess who she bumped into as she turned around.

* * *

**The two songs used were;**

**Love In The 21st Century and Living In Another World, both by Neon Trees.**

**So, I felt I used up more space with the song, so I made a fast update. The chapter's actually longer by 700 words, so this compensates for the 500 word prologue.  
**

**Kay, bye.**


	5. Woah Woah Woah

"Fang! What ar – Mmph!"

"Shut up. I really don't have time to deal with this right now, I've been through absolute shit for the past few days and you're not going to ruin it for me by getting me thrown back in that _fucking_ cell again, y'hear me?"

Wave's eyes were wide open, she definitely had not been expecting that response. She took Fang's hand and put it back down and said, unbelievably, "Sorry. Jet was the one who planned it out, and Storm does whatever Jet does, so I had to go along so I didn't get thrown over-board or something like that."

"Okay. Okay – Wait does that mean you _didn't_ want me captured?"

"Uh... N-no. No! Of course not, I was just following Jet's orders, he is the team leader after all."

Fang gave her a look that clearly said '_Sure you were..._'

"Don't give me that look, you petty thief!"

"_Petty thief? _Wow. Yes, because the Babylon Rogues totally aren't what you just said, Wave."

Wave sighed and turned Fang around so he was heading where he had came from. She then laid her head on his shoulder and said "I'll only show you the way out of here if you do me one favour..."

Fang knitted his brow and asked what that favour would be.

Wave had replied with "I want you to walk up to Jet and slap him in the face, no matter where he is or what he's doing. And video it with this. He's been such a bitch to me lately, and I need some revenge in the form of a looped video being sent to everyone he knows."

She handed him a video camera that looked like it was taped onto a hat, so the recorder didn't have to hold it. "Thanks, Wave." Fang said, grumbling as he turned moved toward the room where he saw what could not be unseen.

When he arrived at the room, Jet was asleep on his bed, still naked from earlier. Fang sighed, pushed the red 'record' button, and moved closer to Jet. The hybrid tapped Jet on the shoulder a few until he woke up.

When he did, he received a swift double-slap to the face, leaving two hand imprints on his face. Fang then kicked Jet in the head which made him hit the wall, knocking him out. Fang actually laughed for a few seconds, before pressing the 'record' button again so it stopped recording.

He returned to Wave and gauged her reaction as she watched a naked Jet get double-slapped then kicked in the face. She burst out laughing, almost collapsing in a heap of hysterics.

After she finished basically dying, she said "Good work -heh- Fang, the ex- -heh- exit is over there-hahahahahah!" She pointed toward a door with 3 parachutes hanging on hooks as she continued dying of laughter.

Fang took one and opened the door, the air rushing past him making a horrendous noise. He breathed out before jumping out, starting to free-fall. Whilst he was falling, he hand his hand on the ripcord for when he saw the ground. It just so happened that the Rogues' Airship was right above a large ocean.

Fang deployed his parachute and tried to direct himself toward the small part of land to the west, where he could just make out a small grey box of sorts. He smirked to himself as he gently drifted toward the ground.

* * *

Fyre walked out of the door, coming into the room to see Mina sitting cross-legged on the floor, a puzzled look on her face. "Fyre, can I ask you a question?"

"Okay..?"

"What- Well, how does your cybernetic arm connect to your..." She coughed and pointed to her right shoulder.

"Do you _really _wanna see?" She nodded, but looked at him with a slightly more puzzled face. He began to take his shirt off, but was interrupted by Mina. "Woah woah woah woah woah, why are you taking off your shirt?"

"How else am I going to show you? I can't roll up my sleeve and show you."

Mina nodded and let him continue. After he _had_ taken it off, she was a little distracted by something... which _totally_ wasn't his body. But that wasn't _exactly_ what caught her attention.

She looked at his robotic hand, and followed it up, until she got to something that was kinda grossing her out. Following from the robotic arm was a mass of mangled grey flesh with the arm literally welded on, the metal fusing with the flesh, which probably caused it to grey, aside from the major blood loss to that area.

Deciding to stay away from there, Mina fixated on what was in front of her, although she was kind of embarrassed about looking at him shirtless in the first place. To put it plain and simple, he had an athletic build, his stomach was flat, but there were traces of muscle there.

"So Mina, d'you like what you see?" He said with a grin, his black cloak balled up on the floor.

Mina nodded and blushed, walking toward him. She planted her lips on his and started a kiss, putting a hand on his chest and another on his stomach. Fyre put a hand on the back of her head and had his normal hand stroking her hair.

As cliché as it looked, both were enjoying it nonetheless.

However, Mina felt a bit cheeky and rubbed her tongue against Fyre's lips, opening them into a French kiss. As their tongues explored each other's mouth, Fyre deepened it by tilting his head, smirking inwardly.

A few moments later, they separated while Fyre put his cloak back on. Fyre smirked outwardly this time. "Wow, I never thought anything good could come from something like that..." he looked at his watch and muttered "Shit, I'm late. Mina, I'll be going to see Rael now, see ya later!"

* * *

Fyre grabbed the edge of the top of a building, pulling himself over the edge, onto the roof. He looked up and saw who he was looking for: A black female armadillo with a teal shell.

"Wilhelm! Oh, I'm so glad we could catch-up after all these years – Even if you're late! So tell me, how're you doin' with those plans of yours?" Fyre chuckled, looking at the floor before looking back at Rael. "Y'know, I forgot that was my name... And Rael, I gave up those plans years ago. Someone in my position couldn't become a famous singer."

"Hey, what happened to your voice? You don't sound like you used to-" She gasped. "Has someone put some magical curse on you? Or was it Shadow? Do you know Shadow?" Fyre shook his head. "Oh my God, Shadow is one of the nastiest people you'll ever meet!"

Yes, Rael was quite excitable, as you can tell. And despite what she was saying, she still sounded cheerful.

"D'you wanna meet him? I was with him earlier! Come on, let's go get him!" Rael turned and pulled something out of her pocket, a phone of sorts, and tapped some buttons. She put it to her ear.

"Hey Shadow …... I know I was with you earlier. I just wanted you to meet a friend of mine, seeing as you think I have none. …... Yay! Where should we meet you? …... In the bar? …... Okay then, see ya in a few!"

She turned to Fyre.

"Follow me, we'll get there in no time!" She ran forward and jumped over the edge of the building, curling into a ball as she went down. Fyre sighed and ran to the edge as well, making his way down the fire escape stairs.

When Fyre got to the bottom, Rael grabbed his arm and ran across the street as quickly as possible, making sure no cars hit them. They arrived at a bar after some more running, with some shady name; 'The Murdered Crow'.

Rael composed herself as she dragged Fyre in, giggling at the belief of Shadow and him getting along. She walked over to a booth with a black hedgehog sat in it. Upon further inspection, he had red streaks in his quills and looked extremely shady...

"Rael, why the _fuck_ have you brought a criminal with you?" And at that point, Shadow got out of his booth, punched Fyre in the chest and tackled him, snarling in the weasel's face.

Rael seemed shocked. "Criminal? Wilhelm's not a criminal! Right Will?" Fyre sighed and shook his head. "What?! You lied to me for _four_ years?" After learning that piece of information, tears gathered in her eyes and she ran out of the bar, causing the two on the floor to gather much unwanted attention.

"BAR FIGHT!"

* * *

Woo! Fun, right? that kiss scene was over 100 words long.

Now, to answer some**_ reviews!_**

**werewolf99**: If you read the story, you'd know why Fang was a prisoner.

Kay, bye.


	6. Time For A Killin'

Shadow chuckled in his throat and slapped Fyre across the face, smirking and watching all the bar patrons gather around them. "Come on folks, how should I beat this shit up!?" Shadow shouted, looking at the surrounding crowd.

A few of them had some suggestions;

"Break his spine"

"Crush his ribs!"

"Snap his neck!"

Shadow continued to smirk and stood up before stomping on Fyre's chest, making the weasel lurch forward and cough up a mixture of blood and saliva. His body fell back and his breathing became ragged.

"Come on Fyre! I thought you were some big-shot criminal!" Fyre groaned and turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He started to get up but got kicked to the floor by Shadow. Shadow grunted and looked over Fyre.

"Get out of here, you fucking scumbag." The weasel grunted and began to crawl out of the bar, slowly standing up on the way. The crowd cheered Shadow's name and he smirked before sitting down in his booth when a few glasses of beer were handed to him, on the house.

_**Don't**_

Mina had gotten bored whilst waiting for Fyre to return, so she left the building to investigate Hydro City, seeing as she'd only been once for a small concert. Whilst wondering, she stumbled across someone she knew.

"Mina?"

"Scourge? Don't you _dare_ take another step!"

Scourge waved his hands in front of him and looked stunned. "Woah babe! I ain't gonna hurt you, we just met coincidentally!"

Mina put on a small snarl and stood her ground. "You attacked me and Sonic after your little sniper tried to shoot _me!_"

Scourge stopped mid-step and looked confused. He muttered 'Fang' over and over when his head snapped up. "Shit! Fang never reported back to me! I bet that _Hawk_ nabbed 'im. Well, I'll be seein' ya, Mina!" And with that Scourge sped off, leaving Mina in the dust. She grumbled and continued her walk through Hydro City...

_**Hurt**_

Fyre had spent the last thirty minutes hobbling down the streets, gathering a lot of strange looks from the bystanders. After _actually_ making it back to his hideout, he wasn't surprised to see that Mina had left, seeing as he'd been gone for a while.

He grunted and made his way to the door at the back, opening it and moving through. He looked at a grey drawer and opened one of the draws, shuffling things around until he pulled out a roll of bandages and what looked like a scanner.

Fyre took the scanner and (funnily enough) scanned his chest, frowning at the result. It beeped, and it showed that he had broken four of his ribs, and bruised one. He put the scanner back in the draw and took his shirt off in a apinful procedure, starting to wrap the bandage around his chest.

_**My**_

Fang's feet touched the grass and he rolled over, stopping to rest on his back. His chest rose and fell quickly, slowing over time and he finally got up, still panting from the adrenaline of free-falling.

He slowly stood up and walked toward the grey box. Fang noticed a black line running through the middle, and a button the right. He pressed the button and it opened, allowing him to step inside.

After a while, the doors closed and the lift began to descend, becoming darker until it stopped. The doors opened and Fang stepped out, taking in the fact he was in a bio-dome, underwater. He smirked at the thought of having Sonic down here.

He stopped his fantasizing by remembering that Scourge would still pay him if he killed Fyreheart. Whilst he was thinking, Fang unknowingly walked down an alleyway, with a barrel in the corner. The weasel moved toward it, kicking it. The ground under it was a blank white, and Fang (knowing his hideouts) grinned, investigating the patch.

He ran his fingers around the edges, and pressed down on it. It gave way a little, and Fang pressed harder, feeling it go down further, which was when he decided to punch it. Sure, it had hurt a little, but the patch gave way and it slid open, revealing a ladder descending into the bowels of the city. (Heh, bowels.)

_**Best**_

Fyre bolted up from his seat hearing a 'clang' sound, immediately regretting his decision as he felt a stab of pain go through midriff. He still kept up slightly, in case of intruders, although that scenario was very unlikely.

Just as he settled down he heard another sound, more of a 'thud'. However, when he looked up, he saw another weasel... "Fang! You wouldn't hurt me when I'm already injured, would ya?"

Fang harrumphed, "Sure... You carry on thinking that..." He replied, walking up to Fyre. "This is gonna be fun. I'll get my money, and _you_ won't be around to snatch up my kills..."

The purple weasel smirked and pulled out a pistol, pointing it at Fyre's head. "Say g'bye, _mate_."

Fyre closed his eyes and lay back. Fang frowned, "What, ya not gonna even defend yourself?"

"You've got me cornered, I'm injured, and you've got a fuckin' _gun. _'Course I'm not going to defend myself! Just kill me."

Fang shrugged and wrapped his finger around the trigger, before he was suddenly pushed to the floor.

"You are _not_ going to hurt my friend."

* * *

**Well, after receiving some _great_ reviews with some _amazing_ advice, I churned out another thousand-word chapter for all my dear _two_ viewers.**


	7. DRAMA (And A Death Or Whatever)

Fyre looked over to his side and saw an armadillo. He thought they looked very similar to two people he knew, but eliminating one of them seeing a teal shell, not a red one.

"Rael? Why are you here?"

Rael looked up at Fyre after punching Fang in the face and taking his pistol, turning it on him.

"Well, I just wanted to cause a scene. You _know_ I know you're a thief, you admitted that to me what... eight years ago?" She giggled and fired a bullet into Fang's leg when he tried biting her, letting the purple weasel scream out in pain.

Fyre shot a faux-glare at Rael and leaned back. He tried to sit up but grunted as pain shot through him again. "Rael, y'know you got four of my ribs broken because of your 'scene'?"

She pouted and sat next to Fyre. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But you know how I am, and you've dealt with it for an awful long time. How about an apology kiss?" She grinned, eyeing the blue weasel up and down slightly.

Fyre moved to the away from her subtly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "No, I'm perfectly alright, Rael, I don't need one..." Rael frowned.

"Come on, you know what we've done before, and it's nowhere near that." She replied, nudging him gently, giving him a sly wink in the process.

"No, Rael, I mean it."

"Too bad Will, you're getting a kiss whether you'd like it or not." Rael pushed him down, straddling him. She grinned and leaned down, pressing her lips firmly against Fyre's, just as someone happened to come down. _Just._

"Fyre..? Why... Are you kissing some whore?"

Rael seemed offended by this. "Whore? I'm not a whore! I'm just tying up some loose ends... With this guy." She replied, pointing at Fyre, who was smiling sheepishly at Mina.

"Trust me, Mina, it's not what it looks like, she forced it upon me!" The mongoose rolled her eyes. "_Sure_, you two-timing bastard!" And with that Mina, immediately stormed toward the ladder, climbing out as angrily as she could.

"Ugh, what a bitch. Anyway, let's continue..." She said, initiating a kiss, completely forgetting Fang was on the floor crying in agony.

After a while, she got off of Fyre. "God, you do nothing, I'm leaving." Rael said, firing at Fang's un-wounded leg before throwing the pistol at Fyre, who grunted. "Well, you know I have a very serious injury!"

Rael didn't listen, heading out of the base. After she had left, he smiled slightly, standing up as if he were unharmed. After he tore off the bandages, he picked up the pistol and aimed at Fang.

"Y'know, Fang, the last thing you should do on this planet, besides gawking at me when I'm shirtless, is find out my plan. I'm playing them all for fools. Everything that's happened has been planned out carefully, but Mina taking a liking to me has improved my plan tenfold.

You see, I've always been after Scourge. He started the fire that killed everyone I ever knew, and I've dedicated myself to killing him. Including you. Your boy St. Croix has already starved to death, locked in a trap I set up.

And Scourge is next, right after you. Say goodnight, Fang."

And with that, there was an echoing bang as a scream pierced the night, blood and brains splattering across the floor.

'_Right, now to clean up and pack up... Set this place to blow._'

Fyre put on his shirt and began to clean up the corpse of a once assassin, whistling cheerfully all the way.

* * *

"_WAVE! _Get here right NOW!"

A set of doors opened, revealing the purple swallow still giggling slightly. "Yes, Jet?"

Jet swung round on his chair, nearly fuming. "We had a security breach, and someone broke into my room. Do you know _anything_ about this?"

Wave expertly suppressed a smile, looking Jet in the eyes. "No, I don't know anything. You specifically told me not to go near your room during my patrol."

Jet growled, slamming his fist down. "Shit." He muttered, clearly angry. "Whatever, go tell Storm we're changing course. Head for Knothole, we need a deal to make with Sonic..."

"Sonic? Jet, what kind of deal is this?"

Jet smirked and spun round in his chair, "You'll find out Wave, trust me."

* * *

"S-Sally, stop... Seriously, someone's coming soon and I need you to be gone when he gets here."

Sally had stopped her job of trailing kisses down Sonic's chest and looked up at him. "Sonic, why? I get bored when I'm alone and Tails, Rotor and Nicole are off doing some technological stuff..."

Sonic pushed Sally back and sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry Sally, but you _have_ to go when he comes around, or everything will get fucked up and I'll have to fight three-against-one."

Sally pouted and turned, walking away from Sonic, "Fiiiine, but if you want to continue, you know where to find me..." And with that, she left. Sonic let out a "Phew." and he slid down the wall, landing on his rump, awaiting the arrival of his 'friend'.


	8. Sonic and Jet, Sittin' In A Tree

All was peaceful in the village of Knothole, until the trees were bent by a crippling wind, a rather large flying device of the fortress style landed in a clearing nearby. Soon enough, a door opened, extending into a bridge toward the pristine green grass.

Three figures exited. All birds. Y'know, birds of a feather flock together, and all that... Anyway, I'm getting off-topic.

The first to leave was a stout, burly albatross, who looked left and right with a stare devastating enough to uproot the aforementioned trees. Assuming that the bird was a male, he moved out of the way for a smaller, but more nettle-some bird.

A hawk, a green one, followed his grey companion out onto the grass. Once they had moved, the hawk began tapping one of his feet idly on the grass, trampling its once magnificent form. He soon became irritated.

"Wave, get out of there, we've got to go now!" His voice was nasally and (might I say) quite galling to listen to. After the hawk's demand, a female purple swallow, much taller than the others, exited.

"Yeah, yeah, Jet. I'm here," and then she muttered. "Don't get your panties in a twist, jeez." Once all three of them were out on the green, the hawk led them towards the village, where they were due to meet a blue speedster of speedy proportions.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sonic's ears perked as he caught wind of the wind (that's a double pun), he jumped to his feet and dashed outside, slightly too eager to meet his acquaintances, the birds.

"Hey Sonic, I see you got my message. Have what we're after?" Jet asked, his eyes sparkling slightly. Sonic chuckled, "Yeah Jet, it's in my shack, lemme go grab it. Please, make yourselves at home." He remarked before speeding off, leaving the birds to sit on the grass.

The hedgehog skidded to a halt, revealing some of the dirt in his wake. He was pushed open the door to Tails and Rotor's lab, sneaking in, making sure not to trip any security measures.

He got to an effervescent white desk at the far end of the lab, with a small, golden ring atop a black pedestal. Sonic grinned and snatched it up, sneaking back out again, heading toward the grassy plain he left the birds.

**PAGE BREAK**

Jet sighed, drumming his fingers on his knee. Wave was laying on the grass, enjoying being on the ground for once, and Storm was walking in circles around the two, making sure to protect his boss from the 'beasties' that inhabit the forest.

"Yo Jet, I got your stupid ring. Now, remember what ya gotta do?" Sonic said casually, sitting next to Jet. The hawk jumped and rolled to the side, Storm grunted and glared at Sonic whilst Wave held in a little giggle.

Jet snatched the ring from Sonic's hand, "Yeah, kill Fyreheart, whatever. It'll be done. See ya, _hedgehog._"

And then the three birds moved a fair distance away, Jet did something, and a portal opened up, all swirly and mysterious. The three of them jumped in and they disappeared, leaving poor old Sonic in doubt of his decision.

"They're probably gonna fail."

**PAGE BREAK**

People shuffled out of the way and murmured as a hedgehog walked down the streets of Moebius. But this wasn't any hedgehog. The exact opposite of who we were just with.

Scourge.

Lately, he'd been searching for Fang. As soon as he arrived in Moebius, a news bulletin was on broadcast, radio and TV, that a mister Fang the Sniper was shot to death in Hydro City, found in a hidden room underneath an alleyway.

The police were stumped as to how it happened, as all traces of any evidence had been wiped irreparably. No finger prints or other genetic material found anywhere. All that was left was a pistol on Fang's body, a note stuck to it that read,

_My dear Scourgey boy._

_I'm coming for you._

_You hear me? You're next on my list._

_Number one._

_See you soon,_

_All my bloodiest wishes,_

_Your Worst Nightmare._

Of course, being the macho bad guy he is, Scourge wasn't scared. Just because a professional assassin that killed some other professional just to get to him doesn't mean he's gonna get killed.

Pfft. What a stupid notion.

So Scourge continued to walk down the streets, heading into the portion of Moebius, the largest portion, that was still under Scourge's control. So, the hedgehog slipped into his magnificent castle and was greeted by silence. Utter. Silence.

Naturally, Scourge was a little put off, normally one of the Suppression Squad (SS (*cough* Miles *cough*)) was around, keeping their mighty King safe. The hierarchy here was quite bad. King [Scourge] and his _bae_ Fiona were at the top, then the SS, then everyone else, regardless of who they were.

So, glumly, Scourge trudged toward his throne and sat atop it, becoming a bored little hedgie quite quickly.

Almost immediately.

**PAGE BREAK**

Fyre smirked as he watched a police patrol fail yet another attempt to find him, sitting on the edge of a rooftop, his legs dangling over the edge. It was good to be him right now. Waves of paparazzi and police-men/women trying to find you day and night, everyone would run if they saw you, and establishments just gave up their money.

But Fyre thought differently. Sure, this would be _amazing_ if he were just a regular criminal, but he was more of a hacker. He could just of easily wired several million (currency)'s into his bank account, and he would be set for a while.

But people like to shoot for the stars. Even if they're pretty far. People like to find their own way, taking a chance on today.

Well, Fyre had some plans already. He'd seen it all around the news, which is what he'd hoped for, which means that Scourge had definitely heard. Hopefully he should be scared, which will give Fyre the small advantage of paranoia.

He smirked and patted his pocket, feeling the small ring through the thin fabric of his trousers. He then jumped off the roof, landing a successful roll on the pavement below. When he stood up, his eyes were met by those none other than...


End file.
